


The letter

by greensilverserpent



Series: Young Love [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Creation: 2015-06-12 11:19am to 11:27am





	The letter

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2015-06-12 11:19am to 11:27am

Tezuka slid the letter through his fingers for the umpteenth time. His thoughts still jumbled. The day on the street courts had been refreshing and the few balls he had hit with - at the time assumedly - Yagyuu had been fun. Not that he had admitted it openly. But back to the problem at hand. 

The letter did not sound like anyone he knew, especially not Yagyuu, which - in retrospect - had been Niou anyway. Niou also must have been the one slipping it into his tennis bag as Tezuka always tried to have an eye on people that wandered around. There had been no one else. It must have been Niou. 

Niou Masaharu. 

The trickster of Rikkaidai and he was interested in his team's rival captain.


End file.
